Prizes
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine explains a girls night game to Steve


_A short one-shot after discussing with Sammy how people romanticize 'things' that in RL situations turn out to be um, uncomfortable. njorba cracked us up with her fic comment because it was literally posted 2 days after our conversation! Thanks, Sammy for the laughs! Hope you enjoy, Mari_

.

**_Prizes_**

**Saturday night 1:00a.m. McGarrett Residence**

Catherine dropped her keys in the living room and carried her shoes while ascending the stairs to the bedroom as quietly as possible. She had called Steve when she was on her way home and he'd mumbled 'okay, m'sleepin'' so she didn't want to wake him.

She'd pulled off her dress, dropped it over a chair, and was making her way around the bed by the moonlight that was filtering through the curtains when a powerful arm grasped her waist and suddenly, she was airborne. A second later she'd landed with a gasp, sprawled across both the mattress and Steve; then, he hovered over her and whispered, "That your best stealth move, Rollins?" in her ear.

"Really?" She relaxed in Steve's arms and when his grip loosened, she flipped him in return, so she was hovering over him. She tried to sound annoyed but the laugh in her voice gave her away. "A combat takedown? I thought you were asleep." She backed off of Steve and scooted over to her side of the bed, moving closer until they were face to face.

"I was." He rolled toward her. "Till I heard footsteps. You never know…" He smiled.

"Ahhh I see. Because it took all of your training and reflexes to execute that maneuver since stealth attacks by an enemy carrying a pair of heels and a purse are clearly the most deadly." Her laugh was swallowed when he kissed her.

"Have fun?" He whispered against her ear.

"Yeah, Kono's friends are nice; half of them were relatives of hers or her _and_ Chin's depending on the side of the family." She wriggled to the top of the bed and worked her way under the covers.

"Where'd you end up going?"

"After the Hilton?"

Steve nodded.

"They went to a club. I bagged it and came home."

"Why? Thought you said you were having fun?" Steve ran his hand up and down her arm.

"I was. I just left when the twenty-something crowd split off. A bunch of us did. Kono asked me to come but I begged off. They're gonna get into 'twenty questions for points' and prizes of free drinks at some point and as I once told you, that gets weird when they're playing some variation of truth or dare and Kono's gotta look at us, well you, across the smart table on Monday."

"What the hell does that mean?" Steve laughed. "Wait, there's _prizes_?"

"It means," Cath planted a soft kiss on his lips, "that no matter _how_ good a friend Kono is and how much I love her, I can't play _'what's the most uncomfortable place you ever had sex with your partner?'_ games for points when said partner" She tapped his bare chest, "is her boss." Catherine chuckled at Steve's look as he 'got it.'

"Oh, uh, well … thanks." He kissed her back, more passionately.

"You're welcome." She ran her hands through his hair.

A minute later, Steve looked up from his ministrations, a little confused at Catherine's giggle. "What?"

"We'd have won, you know." She grinned.

"Yeah?" He ran a hand across her tummy. "Why?"

She put a finger under his chin and brought his eyes up to hers. "Really, Steve?" She couldn't help another giggle. "Cause I know that list of questions. Who did what, where, when, how, whatever and with all those girls who grew up here in Hawaii, I'll bet I'm not the only one willing to admit that sex on the beach reads a hell of a lot better than it lives unless you have a really, _really_ big blanket; but I _seriously_ doubt anyone in that crowd has had sex in a supply shed Kabul."

Steve laughed and kissed her again. "Well, beggars can't be choosers and we only had that hour, but it was absolutely worth it, even if my back did hurt for two days."

"And my shoulder was bruised for three." She ran her hands over his biceps. "_Totally_ worth it, but see what I mean about looking at us across the smart table?"

"Are these standard games for girls' nights?" Steve mumbled against her lips.

"Not always, but when they go that way, yeah. And you know I'm not shy, but I'm _not_ going there with any coworkers in attendance. I'll save trying to win a prize for when I have a girls' night with non-work friends." She told Steve as he moved to nuzzle her neck.

"Good idea." He pulled back to look at her. "Hey, I have an air mattress and a _really_ big blanket in the truck, what say tomorrow we drive out to those cabins Chin's uncle owns and try to get you enough points for a trophy?"

.

End, thanks for reading


End file.
